Talk:The Engagement/@comment-149.254.181.13-20150829040917
Hope youenjy this iam not great at spelling Sophia storms in and grabs a bottle of wine she sighs and downs most of it she says "how could you Chris we loved each over and you broke my heart and you mc stole him from me you better stay away from my chris you stupid little" she throws you bottle at your mc Chris tackles you out of the way sophia storms out you and Chris stand up and the party continues at the end you and Chris leave Lisa takes your car to campus and you and Chris take his limo to chris house when the limo stops you and Chris walk into his mansion Chrisiinand tells you to get some rest you go upstairs and relax onbed you get a phonecall from a unknown number "mc I hope you enjoy that bed cause its gonna be the last time" they hang up you look out of the windows but see no one you go downstairs to tell Chris but as you do you see a romantic dinner on his table for you and him he sees you and pulls out your chair for you you sit and talk with about the call "iam sure it was sophia I dont think she's as over your divorce as you are" "maybe but you mc are the one I love" Chris takes your hand a maid refils your drink you take a sip and feel a bit dizy "um chris iam gonna get some air" you walk outside and start to walk toward for air but you collapse and your bison goes blurry You look up and see sophia "I told you to stay away and know I'll be with chris and by getting rid of his love hell feel the same as I did" you pass out and sophia leaves you after 20 minutes chris looks for you and finds you laying in the road unconscious he calls 911 and Addison A-hello chris C-mcs been taken to hospital A-oh is he\she OK C-could you tell Ethan and Lisa A-yeh we will be there soon Chris stays by your side for 2 days when you wake up chris is over the moon and Promise's not to leave your side until your allowed to leave Lisa Ethan and Addison visit you when they leave chris goes to the toilet you stare at the wall when sophia walks in "How did you get in chris said he got body guards... Sophia pulls out a gun "Mc you know that poison I put in your drink was strong so I'll use a gun instead" "If you kill me chris will never love you" "No but he will feel my pain" When chris and the police burst in and arrest her chris hugs you and tells you things are gonna be OK next week its the day before the wedding and your in your dorm room with Addison talking about the wedding when there a khonck at the door you answer it to see a present with a red bow you pick it up and shut the door you put the gift on the bed and open it Mc-... A-what is it a gift from chris Misses you too much Mc-no but whats in this box means I can't marry chris